his back
by gacha gami
Summary: merlins dies in order to save the kingdom of camelot but mysteriously came back to live after three years has passed


**first of all i do not own merlin** **nor any of it's characters**** and this is my first time writing. please review and like**

**_****_**

**chapter 1 : the return of merlin th****e warlock**

**_**

the battle between morgana and the kingbom of camelot toke place, morgana has killed almost all of king arthurs knights and all of her followers has also been killed leaving morgana to fight alone

"look around you morgana, your army is gone and your all alone, it's over give up" said arthur ready to fight

" hahahahahahahahahaha" morgana laughing

"you think you've won, but the truth is you've lost" " only when i have died and lefted camelot in peace then you can say you've won"

"éf ljh fin dê yi ya " chant a spell

after the spell was casts a mark appeared on her hand and also merlins hand

" morgana what did you do " says merlin as he got up from the side of sir percival who was hurt

"morgana what did you chant" said arthur with angry eyes

" nothing just a spell that bond me and merlin together. now if any thing happen to me your percious merlin would feel the same.haha( laughing)"

"your lying"

"you don't believe me then i have no choice but to demonstrate" morgana pulled out a dragger from her dress and slice a small cut on her hand just at that moment the knights heard merlin scream and the cut appeared on his hand as well. as arthur saw the cut on merlins hand he didn't know what to do because if he injuried morgana it will also affect merlin. arthur didn't know what to do but to surrender

" arthur don't" shouted merlin

"sorry merlin but i don't want to lose you too like how i lost my father"

merlin stopped and saw that all the knights dropped their sword even lancelot, just to save his life, merlin couldn't believe his eyes, his mission was to protect arthur not for arthur to lose the war because of him.

merlin was furious inside but couldn't let it out. merlin anger lessed when he saw escalibar laying on the floor next to him, merlin picked it up and aim directly at morgana

"i have won" said morgana with a happy simile on her face

" you evil witch you..." arthur was cut short when a type of wind blow pass him and saw it hit morgana right into her chest. she fell down and died. arthur and the knights where suprise to see who was the one that throw it( escalibar) and saw that it was merlin

" i hit her, i actually hi..." merlins words where cut short when he felt a surge of pain hit him and he collasped, arthur and the five remaining knights ( sir percival, sir leon, sir elyan, sir lancelot and sir gwaine) rushed to his side. it became hard to breathe and every thing started to become bluring. arthur rushed to merlin side to see the problem and was shocked to see that merlin was bleeding from his chest which is closers to the heart. everybody faces where in fear when merlin eyes started to close slowly

"merlin, merlin! don't you dare die on me" said arthur as he began to cry

" hey mate, get up don't leave us" said gwaine as he reached down and hold merlins left hand. it was getting hard to breathe and he could hear his heartbeat slowing down

" i..i can't...make it" said merlin with his throat now sour

"...merlin"

"why?, why did you do it" " you known that if you draw the sword at her it will also affect you,... so why.. why did you still do it"

" arthur...sorry"

"but..every..one..has a.. a dest... destiny to fulfill,... mine... is to protect the king..(coughs)... and that..i must do ( cough again)

"while yours is to become...the king"

"crying"

"you prat" said crying arthur

" you always think of others than yours"

"t...thanks" said merlin before he closed his eyes completely and drifted into the light. gwaine saw that merlins hand lipe out of his and into the ground. he turned and saw that merlin was no longer with them, they started crying

" merlin you fool" cried arthur " please don't leave, please come back to us" crying.

three hours later

after merlin had died they toke his body and bury it beside the lake and left on their way to camelot. when their got to camelot their saw the people waving and cheering their name but stopped when their notice that there where down and that a person was not among them

" arthur!" said gwen as she ran to him and hugged him

" your back" said gwen. gwen stopped and looked around but could not find merlin

" arthur where's merlin" gwen asked with a sad expression

" his..." arthur couldn't finished his sentence because it hurt so much

" his died" said percival as tears starts rolling down his eyes. gwen saw that there we're not joking

" he died saving camelot, it was him that killed morgana, not me"

the news that merlin a servant boy who was the kings friend died saving camelot from morgana spread through out the land. when merlins mom hunith heard the news she started crying because she had lost her only joy to morgana. later on that day arthur named merlin as the hero of camelot and that was all

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three years have passed since morganas defeat and merlins death, the kingdom of camelot had gone back to how it was, peaceful and now magical since when king arthur lifted the banishment of magic for merlin because he also had magic.

the citizens of camelot were getting ready for a special day, the day that merlin died to save camelot( the annivesry of merlins death). different people from around the kingdom came even the druids

in the middle of the forest their was a druids boy name mike, he was on his way to camelot when he was ambush by a new gang called pirates eye's that developed after morgana died,

" who are you, what do you want" said the druid boy shaking

" nothing little boy, all we need is your eyes.haha" said one of the man

the man reached out and grapped the druid boy before he could run for help. they lay him on a tree and was ready to cut out his eyes, the man rised the axe up high...he was about to drop it when an arrow ran right striaght into his hand and he dropped the axe in pain. the druid boy saw an opening and took it, he ran as quickly as his little feet could carry him but he wasn't fast enough. the gang was still after him when a horse rode by and picked him up into his lap and ran striaght to camelot when they reached the forest next to camelot faraway from the gang he pulled the boy and dropped him off . the boy stood there and stare at the man who had save him.the man reached out of his pocket and gave the boy a necklace and said it was a good luck charm

" mister may i ask your name"

the strange man whispered his name unto the boys ear and rode back into the forest, the boy was happy to have meant such a kind person but to the boy the stranged man looked familiar even his name but he did not care and ran towards camelot

in camelot

the people of camelot had already put up the fire place that burnt into the sky, everybody started making a speech about merlin and all his good deed. it was almost time for king arthur to make a speech when mike the druid boy ran in screaming everybodys attention went their even gwaine who was half drunk

"mike they you are" said the druids

" where have you been the ceremony had started and your parents where worried sick"

" am sorry"

" do you have any excuse for being late"

" yes i do"

" well, i was attacked by the pirates eye's"

" what!" everybody in shock

" the pirates eye's attacked you but now did you escape"

" i was saved by an unknown man"

" an unknown man" said king arthur

" yes, he rushed in and saved me but the thing was he didn't felt like someone we haven't seen before. it was almost like i have seen him before but where" said mike now in deep thought

arthur looked around the boy to see if there were any injuries but there where nor, as arthurs eyes went through the boy he stopped when he saw something familar on him and asked

" mike, where did you get that necklace that araround your neck" their all looked at mike to see a necklace hanging from his neck

mike looked down and said " huh he give it to me, he said it was a good luke charm"

arthurs eyes widen, gwen saw that arthurs eyes where looking out the necklace

" arthur, have you seen this necklace before" asked gwen

arthur nodded

" yes i have"

the people looked

" where" asked sir lancelot

" on...on merlin"

" merlin!" in union

" yes he said it was a gift his father left for him and that there was no other like it"

" so if there is no other like it how did the stranger have it" asked leon

gwaine reached down and asked the boy if the man told you his name

the druid boy nodded

" if i can remember he said his name was..."

the next words that came out of the boys mouth was shocking enough to bring the whole kingdom of camelot to his kneels

" he said his name is merlin, merlin emrys"


End file.
